Takfai Valtimashi
by MyFalseTruth
Summary: Yugioh retold. What's the difference? They aren't in Japan anymore. They're in China. What difference could this possible make? Duel monsters isn't the law of the land. And... a kick-butt Yugi? What else has changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Takfai Valtimashi**

**Chapter One. Co-written with HAVOCSTRIKE2395**

"Hit harder Yugi! Joey is no longer your friend in a battle!"

Yugi did as he was told; he aimed a round-house kick towards his opponent's stomach and ended up knocking him down to the padded flooring.

"That's more like it! Keep it up Yugi!" The instructor bellowed from his spot on the far side of where the two boys were fighting. He was sitting cross-legged and his arms were folded across his chest, a frown upon his facade. His brows were knitted and his lips were pressed together in a firm line. Joey aimed a well-pulled punch to Yugi's head, but since the petite boy was smaller than him, he was swifter and more light-footed than his friend and a lot more agile. He ducked Joey's blow and landed one of his own, right into his ribs that sent him sprawling across the floor.

"You give up yet Joey?" Yugi asked in a demanding voice.

"No, not until the last breath in my body is gone!" Joey howled as he jumped up off the floor and charged at Yugi. Quick as the wind, Yugi slipped beneath Joey's pounding legs and hitched himself onto his friends back. He hooked his left leg beneath Joeys and took out the blondes knees which sent him crashing to the floor, _again_.

They continued to exchange blows until Joey managed to throw Yugi across the room by accident. The small boy's clothes somehow became entangled with Joey's hands and without noticing, Joey hurled him through the dojo. Luckily, Yugi landed at the edge of the safety mat, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

"Yug', are you alright?" Joey asked coming up beside his smaller friend, his face creased in concern.

Gasping for breath, Yugi lie on the mat sprawled out in a star-shape and turned his head towards Joey. "That was fun, lets to that again sometime." He smiled, Joey laughed.

"Well, that does it for training today, good job both of you." The instructor nodded to both of them and the boys nodded back respectively. When they were outside, Joey removed his uniform shirt and draped it over his arm.

"I wonder if Master would ever let it cool down in there, I mean, it's like a furnace inside!" Yugi, feeling equally as warm, but too little self-esteem prevented himself from removing his shirt and letting the cool, autumn breeze soothe his sweating skin. "Hey, Yugi, do you think we could go to your Grandpa's and eat something? I'm starving." Joey asked, looking towards him.

Yugi nodded. "Sure, I'm positive that Grandpa would let me have friend over for a while." He replied with a happy smile. It was settled. The boys headed over to Yugi's Grandfather's home, where his grandfather sold some equipment for the Martial Arts School in the village.

Once they arrived, Grandpa Muto, was happy to see them; especially his grandson. "How's training been going?" He asked, looking towards Yugi.

"Oh it was lots of fun, Joey threw me across the room today, but it was by accident."

Joey stared at him in astonishment. "Throwing you across the room was _fun_?"

The boy laughed. "No, I meant the training before that." He corrected and Joey let out a sigh of relief. Yugi saw his grandfather's eyes grow big before he too nearly fainted with relief.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it my boy. I remember when I was a youngster, growing up. Ah, those were the good times." He was soon lost in his memories of his younger years, so Yugi and Joey left him to it.

They snuck upstairs but didn't get to do much as a knock on the door from downstairs drew them back down again. Grandpa was already at the door, lips pursed in a firm line. "Yugi, do you know this young man?" Grandpa asked, glancing at his grandson. Yugi's amethyst gaze trailed up and down the figure outside. The neatness of the brunette hair, the cold, azure eyes that held no emotions and the tall height that towered above Yugi's own short frame was unmistakable.

"Yes grandpa, that's Seto Kaiba, he's in the same Karate class as I am and he's the chief's son." Yugi began, staring down the elegant face.

"It's nice to see you again Muto." Kaiba sneered, curling his top lip at Yugi. There was a hand on Yugi's shoulder and he glanced at it out of the corner of his eye. Joey's hand was placed there, steadying him. Yugi was one of the best Karate apprentices in the class and even Seto Kaiba had challenged him to a 'duel' but they had yet to duke it out.

"Kaiba, what brings you here?" Yugi asked, glaring at him.

The brunette only scoffed. "To take you on and beat you at your own game, Mr. Karate Master." There was a hint of malice in his voice and Yugi took quick notice of it.

"Not right now Kaiba, I'm a bit busy. Perhaps tomorrow we will." Yugi suggested in a rather demanding tone.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "I don't care if your busy doing whatever you shrimps do! You're going to fight me here and now!" Kaiba growled.

Joey stepped forwards. "Look man, Yug' doesn't want to fight now, so I suggest you get your scrawny ass out of here before Yugi makes you."

Kaiba snorted. "That puny rat couldn't lift a dumbbell let alone beat me. We'll see what happens tomorrow, won't we?" He scoffed then whirled around and marched away without another word, leaving Yugi fuming and Grandpa in shock.

"What was all that about?" Grandpa asked, slightly confused about what had just happened between Yugi and Kaiba.

When they had returned back to the living room, Yugi exploded. "That Kaiba is an arrogant piece of…of….worthless trash!" Yugi snarled, fisting his hands.

"Whoa, Yug' you'd better calm down. You might pull something." Joey advised. "He had no right coming here, letting alone teasing me! Who does he think he is, Chief? Ho, ho, I think not." He stormed around the living room, ignoring Joey's protests of calming.

After a few minutes, his temper vanished like a cloud of dust and he was at ease. It was rather strange how Yugi managed to practically blow a fuse but afterwards act like nothing happened at all. Though Yugi was enrolled in the Karate class which made him 'man-up', he was still a soft, pure-hearted person with a gentle personality whenever he wasn't in school. He was nice to everyone he came across, but became serious when he was faced with an opponent.

Before, Yugi had always been bullied and picked on because of his size and apparent _weakness_ but now after a few years of training, he could thrash someone as big as Joey all by himself.

Once, while Yugi was at school, one of the members in a different class who was named Ushio; had challenged him to a battle after school. Yugi had accepted, without knowing what he had gotten himself into and after a moments tussle, lo and behold, he had beaten the living daylights out of Ushio. That was mostly the whole reason why Kaiba had come to the door. He wanted to prove to the whole village that Yugi's strength was a hoax and that it was _he_ who was the strongest.

"Tomorrow, you'll show Kaiba which one of you truly is strongest." Joey chimed up, startling Yugi. He hadn't really agreed to fight that snob, but if it was what he wanted, then Yugi would do so. Kaiba's demise was soon near.

**And that's chapter one! Review and say what you think!**


	2. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

IamNotACannibal6

MyFalseTruth


End file.
